In the spread of smart phones and tablet terminals in recent years, it is known to distribute a program to run on these terminals in the form of application distribution. The users access a server that has a predetermined WEB address from a dedicated application and a browser through the Internet, downloads an application from the server, and executes it (Non-Patent Document 1).
Since such application distribution, as its name suggests, is to distribute only an application as the upper layer, all the terminals in which the application can be installed are basically assumed to apply a common operating system.